


Ten Things Kasamatsu Finds Annoying(ly Endearing) about Kise

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 10 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things Kasamatsu finds annoying(ly endearing) about Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things Kasamatsu Finds Annoying(ly Endearing) about Kise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Written for [BPS OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/76388053510/challenge-59-ten-things-kasamatsu-finds-annoying-ly). Thank you to Tari for the awesome prompt. <3

1.  
As soon as Kise joined Kaijou's basketball club, squeezing through fangirls became a routine part of practice. Even though he's a basketball player 178cm tall, crowds of girls make Kasamatsu feel at least a quarter shorter. 

2.  
The way Kise always shows up exactly half an hour before practice begins and draws the girls to one corner of the gym where Kise signs autographs, smiles at the fangirls, and by doing so clears the gym doors furthest away from him so his teammates don't have to wade through all that progesterone. (Too bad Kise can't do anything about those high-pitched squeals.)

3.  
The way Kise always has ten bottles of things Kasamatsu doesn't even understand in his shower caddy. Sure, there's shampoo and conditioner, and shower gel--most of the guys use two-in-one hair products and share a bar of soap--but Kise's shower caddy is full of esoteric things like Dead Sea Shower Exfoliating Mud Bath, Cherry Blossom and White Tea Foaming Facial Wash, and Color Brightening Hair Rinse For Post-Conditioning, just to name a few Kasamatsu has boggled at. 

4.  
The way Kise smells when he steps out of the showers, towel around his waist, another rubbing the moisture out of his hair--no, _patting_ it out of his hair ("Rubbing hair hurts it, senpai.") 

5.  
How long Kise sits there on the bench next to Kasamatsu, patting his hair dry while water droplets splash on Kasamatsu (annoying) and Kise (how does water even distinguish between Kasamatsu and Kise, beading on Kise but splattering on Kasamatsu?)

6.  
How long it takes Kise to finish showering and dressing after practices while everyone else leaves one by one and Kasamatsu is always the last one out because he has to wait for Kise to finish, and Coach won't let first years (even their vaunted ace) have a key to the club room. Kise always smiles at Kasamatsu when he's _finally_ done with his seemingly-interminable beauty regimen (there is no other word suitable for this) and says, "Thanks for waiting for me, senpai."

7.  
How Kise always walks next to Kasamatsu whenever they go anywhere, smelling of Cherry Blossom or Lemon Tangerine or Mondo Mango, and when Kasamatsu complains about all that fruitiness making him sneeze, Kise starts smelling of less offensive things like Green Tea or Sandalwood Smoke instead.

8.  
How Kise whimpers and gives Kasamatsu kicked-puppy eyes after a particularly deserving case of blond-brain invites discipline, and how Kasamatsu's heart always flip-flops when Kise pouts.

9.  
How Kise's eyes follow Kasamatsu around the court, how Kise's always ready when Kasamatsu passes, how Kise always rallies when Kasamatsu says something incredibly inane to Kasamatsu's ears but that always seems to energize Kise. It's nice having a kouhai who respects him so obviously.

10.  
How Kise's fingers can be so cold, yet his palms so warm, as Kasamatsu puts his gakuran button into Kise's waiting hand, and how Kise says, "Wait for me, senpai, I'm right behind you," and Kasamatsu doesn't even have to say "I know," because Kise knows he knows.


End file.
